Binder of Terror
by Pyro the Phoenix
Summary: James has been disappearing a lot recently and the Marauders are determined to find out why. They soon regret this decision....


A/n: Umm… Hi. Some of you may know me but most of you will not. For those who do I AM SO SORRY! I just couldn't write anything! There is no excuse for my behavior but I hope you will forgive me. I will not be continuing "The Future" because I have no inspiration for it anymore. Now about the story, I wrote this originally for my Yahoo group, but I have decided to post it up here as well! Enjoy!

Binder of Terror

"And let it simmer for 15 minutes." James peered at the bubbly pink liquid in the caldron. James was sitting in a small room. The walls were covered with pictures of a redhead girl starting for age eleven to age seventeen. They were smiling and winking as most magical pictures do at Hogwarts.

"What now?" He looked around the small enclosed space. After a moments thought he grabbed a binder on a shelf and began flipping through it.

"Move over Moony!"

"Get your own spot Padfoot."

"You guys are stepping on my hands..."

"Shut up, Wormtail."

Sirius, Remus, and…. Peter stood peering through cracks in a wall, watching as James pulled out the binder. Sirius was attempting to dislodge Remus from the best spot for himself and in the process stepping on Peter, though neither one seemed to care. Soon Sirius stopped his futile attempts and settled for the second best crack. They watched as James began flipping through the pages. Suddenly James lifted a small wad of…..

"Oh. My. God. Is that what I think it is?"

Sirius face turned a pale green. "I think it is."

Faint gagging noises were heard below them.

Unfortunately their assumptions were correct. It was indeed a wad of used gum whose owner was most likely Lily Evans. They had thought they had seen the worst, but oh were they wrong. A few pages later James held up some distinctive red hairs.

"This has to be illegal!" Padfoot said his face still greenish.

There was more bubble gum they soon found out. Peter had to run to the bathroom after James had popped a piece of the used gum in his mouth. Sirius had thrown up as well, but instead of running to the bathroom he threw up on Remus. Remus had nearly thrown up himself after that but was able to choke it down. He used a spell to clean himself up before scowling a Sirius.

They continued to watch James go through the binder which they now called "The Binder of Terror". Sirius and Remus (peter had not returned yet) witnessed things that would make cleaning chamber pots without magic, soap, or cloths wonderful. It wasn't until James pulled up a white square of cloth….

"Oh my god! Is that a used tissue!" Sirius could not take anymore and ran away covering his mouth. Remus watch in horrid fascination as James began to cuddle the little tissue. Remus used all the will power in him to look away. It was just in time. Kissing noises were soon heard. Remus saw Sirius leaning against the wall still looking slightly green. He wobbled over.

"Did he stop yet?" He asked almost pleadingly.

"No." Remus' voice was hoarse. He didn't know how much more he could take.

James replaced the tissue back into the book and sighed. He still had five minutes left. He glanced around the room again. He opened the book again and was in the middle of pulling a large wad of gum out of it when there was a high pitched scream. Sirius ran through the door with an evil insane look on his face. He tackled James to the floor. Remus came in with a similar look, but much scarier. Her tore the book out of James' hands and threw it into the bubbly cauldron.

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" James watched in horror as his binder sank into the caldron. Silent tears stumbled down his cheek. They were soon turned into sobs.

"HA AH HA AH HA AH!" Remus still held the insane look on his features. He then tipped the caldron over and its contents spilled over the stone floor. He cackled.

"Ummm… you can stop now Moony….." Sirius had let go James and was frightfully looking at Remus. Either he hadn't heard him or he ignored him because he pulled out his wand and began to try and set fire to the now puddle of greenish liquid.

"Incendio! INCENDIO! INCENDIO!" Flames burst from his wand and snaked its way across the puddle. His pupils dilated as he smiled.

"Yes…. YES! Burn all of it!" The fire spread to other contents in the room.

"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!" Remus was screaming in delight as the whole room caught on fire.

Sirius finally began to feel his legs move. He ran and tackled Remus to the ground who continued to laugh insanely. Sirius grabbed the werewolf's wand and threw it out the still opened door. After a few distinguishing spells, the flames had been put out.

James was now curled on the floor in the fetal position, sobbing. Not to far from him Remus was also in the fetal position mumbling and occasionally giggling. His eyes were still dilated and had an insane look to them. Peter walked into the room with Remus' wand in hand looking confused.

"What happened?"

"Just go get Madam Pomfrey…" Then Sirius collapsed to the floor. Peter hurried over to see what was wrong with him only to stop at a loud noise. Sirius was sound asleep.


End file.
